The diffusion of information about risk factors associated with cardiovascular disease (CVD) is being studied in a rural Minnesota community of approximately 5000 population. The information campaign uses 40 weekly newspaper columns about CVD risk factors as well as a series of 12 longer articles on smoking and nutrition emphasizing personal behavior modification methods. Radio spots and talk shows are also being used. Health opinion leaders (OL) have been identified using survey methodology. The OL group will receive intensive face-to-face instruction by health professionals about CVD risk factors. Additionally, the OL group will receive instruction about becoming change agents in their community. The communication patterns of the OL group will be measured following instruction. The survey points are staged such that the knowledge effects of media only, and media plus OL instruction can be determined. Physiologic measures will be used for determination of behavior changes. A control community, matched in as many features as possible but receiving no information campaign, will be surveyed for comparison.